


Goka Gokai!? Be My Phantom Theif

by sugary_despair



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Phantom Thief & Luxury Cruise, Hello Happy world bonding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kanon is useless, Kaoru is not as smooth as she wants to be, Love at First Sight, Phantom Theif AU, There's a little hint of flower meanings there because I'm soft for that, chaotic - Freeform, so are we supposed to ignore the fact that kaoru just kidnapped kanon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair
Summary: Kaoru falls in love with a beautiful blonde girl
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro, a little Seta Kaoru/Matsubara Kanon
Kudos: 7





	Goka Gokai!? Be My Phantom Theif

**Author's Note:**

> Lets be real bushimo already wrote the perfect Phantom Theif AU

Kaoru crouched down making sure not to make a sound, she felt the boat sway left to right, she looked around to Kanon, Hagumi and Misaki who were on the other side of the large dining halls. As Kaoru’s plan progressed further and further the band playing for cruise attendants got more intense, the chandeliers shined, they were almost certainly the center of the room and visitors admired them and the intricate crystals arranged to make a piece of art. The metal support bars were hopefully strong enough to handle the support of a human holding another human, Kaoru scribbled a map of the boat on the napkin in a crayon she had in her pocket presumably stolen from someone. Kaoru stood up, spending a second to straighten up her tie and suit and get a sense of her surroundings, she casually walked around making her way to the back of the stage trying to look as confused as possible to be seen as only a confused guest bound to make sure that she’s going the wrong way. She climbed up the ladder standing on the support beams, she put a layered cape on and paired it with her mask, it looked like something a saturday morning cartoon villain would wear something bound to let everyone know she was about to start trouble. 

Suddenly once on the support beams that kept the chandeliers up the boat felt more real, every sway was empathised. She ran across the support beams trying to hide her anxieties about being high up, everyone continued their meal like nothing was going to happen, Hagumi and Misaki sat side by side between Kanon protecting her from what was to come. Kaoru stopped right above her soon to be bride and grabbed a rope, tied it to the support beam and climbed down just enough to grab Kanon by the arms. For someone so easily anxious as Kanon to not scream when being picked up by a total stranger was a shock, Kaoru replaced Kanon with a bag of sand, to avoid suspicion. Kaoru bridal carried Kanon as she ran on top of the support beams as they swayed so did the chandeliers. Before she could jump off the support beams and back to the backstage the crowd of diners realized the light source from above was shaking and all eyes were on Kaoru. 

“Fueeeee!” Kanon yelled, wriggling to set herself free, now everyone was without a doubt looking at the two, Misaki and Hagumi ran to the back stage both fighting over who was to climb up the ladder first. The stage lights pointed themselves at the two making sure to track any movement Kaoru would think of making, Kanon tried to wiggle herself out but wasn't able to. As Hagumi pushed Misaki to the side and started climbing, Kaoru ran across the support beam aiming for the door on the other side of the back stage. She jumped down not even caring to use the ladder and bolted for the door only five meters away. Kaoru let Kanon down, holding her wrists tight and opening the door, pushing Kanon in closer before slamming the door before Misaki could get to Kanon. Kaoru ran across the outside of the boat admiring the bright lights though surprisingly no one was eating outside on a delightfully cool night. Then she saw it, a beautiful girl with the smile of a supermodel and looked like a personified sunflower. Kaoru dropped Kanon ignoring the fact she had just gone halfway through kidnapping the ‘princess’ but that was swept aside.

“Hello” Kaoru said, blushing pulling a tuft of hair away, Misaki and Hagumi came running to the scene only to see Kanon on the floor, they helped her up. The girl looked back at her smiling from ear to ear.  
“I’m Kaoru” Kaoru paused to dramatically pose before pulling a red rose out of seemingly nowhere “And who might you be my princess” Kaoru walked in closer to this girl, she blushed.  
“Princess” The girl looked surprised for a second before going back to smiling “Dose that mean I get to live in a castel” She seemed to be a bit of an airhead but that wouldn't change Kaorus sudden love for her, “Oh sorry my name is Kokoro” the girl took her hand out to be shaken before grabbing both of Kaoru’s hands and shaking them rapidly, the rose dropped to the floor.

“Ohh what a lovely rose” Kokoro bent over to pick it up, “its RED!” she laughed “like my dress, see” she spun around showing Kaoru her long flowing red dress, she giggled as Hagumi, Misaki and Kanon just stared at this interaction as it played out.  
“Yes it is” Kaoru giggled with Kokoro appreciating her childlike innocence  
, she grabbed Kokoro’s hand and spun her around like a princess before holding her in her arms. A gust of wind flew by blowing her long blonde hair in the wind.  
“Its cold” Kokoro shivered as Kaoru spun around to the back and hugged Kokoro tight.  
“May I ask?” Kaoru said covering Kokoro “What brings you to this boat?” Kokoro spun around holding Kaoru’s hands, “My family owns the boat” she laughed as the moonlight shined on her face. A helicopter flew over the two, a ladder came down.

“That's my ride” Kaoru said gently removing Kokoro’s hands from her’s, Kokoro frowned the petals of the rose Kaoru had given her flew away.  
“Oh okay” Kokoro rubbed her shoulders and looked away sadly, her face lit up, “Can i go with you” she tugged on Kaorus cape as she walked away and stepped on the first ladder.  
“Wont your family be worried” Kaoru looked around awkwardly as Hagumi, Misaki and Kanon unable to move from this sight watched in awe.  
“Well they'll be okay” Kokoro said, grabbing Kaoru’s hand struggling to get on the ladder, the suits came out of no one to help her hold tight to Kaorus hips.  
“We will tell your father” The suits said in unison as they ran away to look for her father. Kokoro giggled as the helicopter flew away and the ladder swayed left to right.

In the end Kaoru did get her princess

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write for my comfort ship okay :)  
> (I've also never read a fic that emphasises how chaotic this ship is)


End file.
